


Do you want this?

by karasunotsubasa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Single father!Kuroo, also kind of nanny!hina, neighbour!hina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is a lawyer and as such he is a very busy man. But he's also a father that has to keep his daughter safe and entertained, which with his line of work is a rather demanding task. Thankfully, a kind neighbour from the apartment next door is always ready to keep an eye on Kuroo's little princess, and on the man himself as well, as it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you want this?

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this writing meme](http://kuroohina.tumblr.com/post/126785886807/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short) on tumblr  
> requested by [haikyoooouuuu](http://haikyoooouuuu.tumblr.com/)  
> prompt 46: nanny/single parent au
> 
> the first part of this fic was written with [swags](http://hoekuto.tumblr.com/) some 4 or 5 months ago so shoutout to her for being awesome~ ♥♥♥

A nap, that was all Hinata really wanted. Just a nap to get rid of this stupid headache that's been plaguing him for a good few hours now. Predictably, it seemed like heaven and hell had joined together in plotting against him when the insistent knocking on his apartment door continued after he stubbornly refused to acknowledge it the first two times. He should've realized ignoring it wasn't going to magically make it go away, not this time. With a sigh, he stood up and made his way towards the door.

Now, if only his head wasn't pounding and every sound echoing through it like a ball slammed into the court with the heaviest of his spikes, Shouyou would be glad to see the man on the other side of his door. But as it was, he swung the frame open and closed his eyes almost immediately to protect himself from the onslaught of the still bright afternoon sun, managing a weak "Hi," to show he was listening.

Hinata couldn't figure out whether the look on Kuroo's face was amused or concerned. Maybe both? He forced himself to pay attention to what the man in front of him was saying. "Ah... is this a bad time?"

"Time like any other," Hinata shrugged, squinting at the last struggle of the sun setting right behind his neighbour's back. "Want to come in? The sun is killing me..."

"Are you sure? I can just come back later," Kuroo grinned at him, holding up a brown paper bag. "I just came to drop these off, anyways. Akira made them for you."

Hinata smiled a little, rolling his eyes and wincing as a flash of pain stabbed him behind his eyelids.

"You're already here, so just get in and bring some plates from the kitchen," he said, grabbing Kuroo's arm to pull him inside his apartment and shutting off the annoying sun on the other side of the door.

Kuroo stumbled after him, chuckling. "Feisty." His face turned serious. "Alright, but only if you don't move much. You really look like you need the rest."

Hinata chuckled, his mood lightened slightly, and turned towards the living room. "Yes, darling, and while you're at it bring me the newspaper and the slippers, too. Maybe a cold beer as well?" he teased.

"Anything you want, dear," Kuroo picked up his tone, winking at him playfully.

With a grin still occupying his face, Kuroo made his way towards the kitchen. He opened one of the cupboards and took a plate out, filling it with cookies. He looked perfectly at home and Hinata was suddenly surprised to notice that, indeed, Kuroo did spend a lot of time around. Between his place and Kuroo's apartment next door, they seemed to be like a married couple sharing custody of their daughter.

Hinata shook his head amused by the thought, forgetting about the headache _again_ , and cursing his stupidity while he made his way to the couch where he sat almost motionlessly, putting his head in his hands as if it could help to ease the pain. He dug the heels of his hands into his eyes, momentary relief making him sigh.

Before leaving the kitchen, Kuroo searched the medicine cabinet for whatever looked like painkillers, and after successfully finding some, he picked up the plate and a glass of water and made his way to Hinata, carefully balancing the items in his hands.

"Why are you even up when you can barely function?" Kuroo chided, putting the plate with the cookies down, not even aware that he was using his 'father voice' until Hinata laughed a little, grimacing right afterwards. Kuroo didn't care, though, as long as it did the job, he'd even use the 'mother voice' if he had to. "Take the medicine and then you're off to bed."

As much as Hinata would've liked to refuse and tell Kuroo that he was just alright, he _was_ exhausted. He honestly doubted Kuroo would listen anyways. "Yes, sir."

Kuroo nodded, satisfied. He then gave Hinata a pill and passed him the glass with water, watching as his neighbour swallowed. He knew he should probably leave to give Hinata some peace and quiet, but he couldn't help lingering, the other's presence, even though now dimmed by the headache, was still warm and inviting.

Sleep seemed more and more welcoming to Hinata as each minute passed, the pill starting to work and the insistent pressure on his head lessening. He yawned, arms stretching out.

"Tell Akira I said thank you for the cookies. Did you help her make them?"

Kuroo smiled a little, not bothering to hide it. "No way," he said. "She never lets me touch anything, because apparently 'you are a natural disaster in kitchen, daddy, go watch some volleyball until it's ready'," he finished with a high-pitched voice, mimicking the one belonging to his daughter.

Hinata laughed and snuggled up into the side of the couch. "I guess being bossy is a gene that runs in the family then?" He patted the empty space beside him, stifling a yawn that threatened to escape his lips. "Sit down."

"I should probably go," Kuroo shook his head, but his eyes lingered on the spot hesitatingly. It would be nice, just for a second, but– "You need rest, and Akira's home alone, so..."

It's become very obvious that Hinata's halfway to dreamland by then, with how his eyes fluttered shut every second. "Oh, okay. Some other time then. Tell Akira I say hi and that we're still on for tomorrow."

"Will do," Kuroo smiled again. It was strange how well Hinata got along with his daughter, but it was also nice to watch them play together from a quiet corner of the room, all smiles and laughter and fresh, childish excitement – something Kuroo had seemed to have forgotten in the hectic days at the law firm.

"I'm gonna go then, make sure you lock–" He looked down at Hinata, but the other was already fast asleep. "–the door behind me," he finished with a small sigh.

Hinata was really cute like this, Kuroo wasn't going to deny it. His face softened, one corner of his mouth quirked up in a tiny smile. Brow relaxed, the tension leaving his small body vulnerable, yet Kuroo knew Hinata was anything but. He would've continued admiring his face, if it wasn't for the sudden realization of how sappy he sounded in his own head.

He swiped a hand over his face, sighing once more. He really got it bad, huh. From the back of the couch he picked a folded blanket that Hinata must have prepared before and carefully used it to cover the small figure, just like he so often did for Akira. The warmth spreading over his heart was very similar to the feelings he had for his daughter, but at the same time... at the same time it was so much different.

Kuroo wondered what in God's name he was going to do. Things like this never went well for him. Never. Akira's mom was somehow an exception, but they never got the chance to do things properly – she died during childbirth, leaving Kuroo alone with a newborn baby girl. And ever since then, he never could trust another woman enough to allow her into his life, and more importantly – into his daughter's life.

Looking down at his sleeping neighbour once more, Kuroo smiled a bit. With his feelings for women the way they were, he never expected to fall for a man instead. Kuroo brushed a stray lock of bright orange hair off Hinata's face. He had never been with a man before, but this feeling... there was no mistaking it. He knew what it was, he knew he had fallen deep for this tiny, yet strong man, but he also knew he could never act on it. He'd just have to keep it all a secret until, hopefully, these feelings passed.

He took one more look at Hinata before walking towards the door and reaching for the keys Hinata must have casually thrown there before.

He was about to leave, but on second thought he returned to the living room and grabbed Hinata's phone, typing up a quick message: "got your keys – k". With one last look at the sleeping face of his crush – dear lord, that sounded so awfully cheesy Kuroo cringed visibly – he left the apartment, making sure he properly locked the door after himself, locking Hinata safely in his apartment – and in his heart.

 

* * *

 

Kuroo was late, very late. At least an hour late. Who knows what could've happened to Akira and Hinata while he was gone? He tried his best to rush home, but the world seemed to want exactly the opposite. From his boss keeping him late to finish up a report, to him finding out there was little to no gas in his tank – Kuroo wondered how much worse his day could get.

When he finally got in front of the door to his apartment, he was frankly expecting everything. Demolished furniture? Why not. Light green walls of their living room painted with colourful crayons? Possibly. Smoking pots in the sink? Maybe not, since Akira loved cooking, but with Hinata babysitting it _could_ happen nonetheless. So sighing heavily, Kuroo turned the key in the lock and entered the house... which was weirdly quiet.

Frowning, he toed off his shoes. He left his briefcase and cloak in the hall and sneaked over to the living room. It was empty, no sign of his usually lively daughter and none of Hinata as well. With a corner of his eye, he caught the big clock hanging on the wall over the TV and he smiled. Of course, Akira wouldn't be here, it was already past her bedtime.  

Kuroo shook his head at himself, but some of the intangible tension lifted off his shoulders. He quietly made his way to his daughter's room. The door was slightly ajar, the dim light of a lone lamp casting shadows on Kuroo's feet when he stopped in the entryway. Hinata was sitting at the edge of the bed, a side of his face lighted up by the blue lamp on the tiny nightstand. One of his hands was threading through the silky brown hair of the small girl practically curled around him. Kuroo could see the soft smile on Hinata's face, how his eyes gleamed with tenderness, how trustingly his daughter leaned into the warmth radiating from Hinata's whole being, and for a heartbeat he believed they were all just one happy family.

Hinata must have noticed him, because he raised his head a second later, smiling at him gently. Kuroo's heart clenched, a sudden influx of love almost ripping his chest apart. He stepped into the room, unable to tear his eyes away from the scene. Hinata put a finger to his lips, beckoning him closer with the other hand.

"She just fell asleep," he explained in a hushed whisper, carefully getting off the bed in order not to jostle the sleeping girl. He moved away, making more room for Kuroo.

"Thanks," Kuroo whispered back just as quietly.

Hinata smiled, shaking his head. "No problem, you know I love doing this," he said, putting his warm hand on Kuroo's arm and squeezing it lightly, after which he left the room to give him some time alone with Akira.

Kuroo glanced back at the half-closed door, his heart beating against his chest in a rhythm that was both calming and unnerving at the same time. He vowed to himself that he wouldn't act on his feelings, but moments like these made it really hard for him to uphold that promise. He shook his head to get rid of the memory of the softly smiling Hinata and turned his attention to his daughter.

His lips quirked affectionately as his eyes took in the small frame curled on the bed beneath a fluffy Hello Kitty blanket. She always slept on her side, hand curled near her face and hugging a stuffed unicorn to her chest with the other, as if it was she that protected it from the imaginary monsters and not the other way around. Kuroo reached a hand to brush Akira's hair away from her forehead and leaning in, he placed a tender kiss to her temple.

"Sweet dreams, my little princess," he whispered, watching a tiny smile appear on her sleeping face.

Tucking her in more safely, he turned off the lamp. Soft moonlight spilled into the room from the window, lighting his way as Kuroo left the room. Standing in the doorway, he looked back for the last time, and finding everything in order, he closed the door quietly behind himself. More of the daily pressure lifted off his shoulders.

Kuroo loosened his tie and shrugged off his jacket, unbuttoning his sleeves and rolling them up. His steps took him to the kitchen where he noticed Hinata, sitting at the dining table and putting back Akira's drawings into the small box she kept all her works in.

"Did you eat already?" Kuroo asked, slinging his jacket over the back of one of the chairs by the table.

Hinata looked up with a fleeting smile. "Yeah, we had curry tonight," he answered. "We left some for you, too."

"You're a lifesaver," Kuroo sighed gratefully, fighting the urge to come up to the smaller man and kiss him on the head just as he did only minutes ago to his daughter.

Hinata's quiet laughter brought him back to earth and seeing Hinata's amber eyes glow warmly in the slightly yellow lights of his apartment, Kuroo was once again painfully aware of how much he cared for the man before him.

"Sit down," Hinata stood up as he finished packing Akira's crayons. "I'll heat it up for you."

"You don't have to–" Kuroo stopped at the look Hinata was sending him, and smiled. "Fine, but I'll help."

Hinata only rolled his eyes at him, but Kuroo could easily see the way his lips quirked in amusement. Hinata was putting the pot on the stove, when Kuroo stepped around the smaller man to turn on the rice cooker and took out a plate and a glass for himself, along with a spoon, and placed it on the table. With nothing else to do, he observed Hinata's sure hand as the man stirred the curry. Kuroo's stomach growled a little at the savoury scent of spices in the air, making the other man chuckle just as the cooker chimed ready.

"Pass me the–"

Kuroo thrust his plate into Hinata's waiting hand before the man could finish.

"–plate, yes, thank you," Hinata finished, laughing again. Kuroo only grinned at him.

A second later Hinata handed him a plate of steaming hot curry rice and Kuroo's mouth watered. He put it on the table, careful not to spill any, and dug in. Just as the taste of the first spoonful spread over his tongue, he hummed in delight, closing his eyes briefly. His daughter really did know how to cook.

Hinata chuckled at his expression, filling his glass with water.

"Don't stain your shirt," he said, reaching over and tucking the end of Kuroo's tie into the pocket on his chest.

Kuroo blinked up at Hinata, who at that moment must have realized how intimate the gesture was and with a pink blush dusting on his cheeks, retracted his hand as if burned. Kuroo felt the answering flush creep up his neck and sting at the tips of his ears and he looked away from gleaming amber eyes. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I'll just..." Hinata moved away, hands wringing together anxiously. "...wash the dishes."

"You don't have to!" Kuroo protested again, half-way to getting up. It was enough to have Hinata watch Akira when he was working late, enough to have the man cook and clean when Kuroo was too busy with work, but to have him do it when he was home and could manage on his own was just–

"I want to," Hinata sent him a small smile. "You just eat, it's okay."

He turned to the sink, pulling up the sleeves of his cardigan. Kuroo sat back down, watching Hinata's small form for a while. There was a warmth in Kuroo's heart, one that had nothing to do with the spices Akira used in the curry. This scene, his daughter asleep in her room, him eating a late dinner after coming home, Hinata cleaning up the leftovers; it was so painfully domestic that it once again reminded Kuroo of what he used to have before Akira's mother died... a real, complete family.

He quickly finished eating, focusing on the curry instead of his wild, and sad, thoughts. Hinata was eagerly scrubbing the pot, face scrunched focused. Reaching around him, Kuroo put his plate in the sink, letting the water wash away the remaining sauce.

"Thanks for the food," he said.

"You should thank Akira tomorrow, then," Hinata said, raising his head to smile at him.

Kuroo didn't realize how close they were standing, not until their eyes locked together and for the first time he could see the flecks of gold in Hinata's amber eyes. His breath caught in his throat, heart starting a wild dance in his chest. It seemed like Hinata was frozen in a similar state, only the slight widening of his eyes telling Kuroo of his surprise.

The water flowed freely from the tap with a soft hum, but neither of them noticed. They kept looking into the other's eyes and Kuroo briefly wondered what Hinata could see in his. But there was only warmth in Hinata's gaze, warmth so profound that just for a second it melted all of Kuroo's fears and doubts.

And a second was enough.

Before reason could return to him, Kuroo leaned forward and pressed his lips to Hinata's. They were soft, a little chapped and dry, but so, so warm, Kuroo felt his breath whoosh out of him. He had no courage to go further than that, already feeling the cold hand of fear grab him by the throat. He backed away a bit, anxiously glancing into  Hinata's eyes, expecting disgust, uneasiness, shame, pity...

A wet hand with a bit of foam still clinging to the sun-kissed skin reached out and pulled him down by the neck to mesh their lips together again. Kuroo took a startled step forward, his hands finding the only support possible – Hinata's hips. He was still in shock when Hinata broke the kiss, their faces close enough for Kuroo to see the barely visible freckles on the man's nose and cheeks.

"Do you really want this?" Hinata asked in a hushed whisper that sounded a little rougher than his normal voice and Kuroo knew the man was speaking through a clenched throat, just because his own was contracting painfully at the same time.

"Yeah," he breathed out, hands riding up Hinata's body to embrace him around the waist. "I want this. I want you. I want... _us_."

Hinata's eyes brightened, and when Kuroo leaned down once more, the man responded eagerly, his other arm coming up to lock around Kuroo's neck and pull him closer in. And this time, they were both ready for the kiss when their lips touched, spelling that which neither of them had the courage to say out loud yet:

_Stay with me for the rest of my life._


End file.
